Wrecking Ball
by anndoubleu
Summary: In May's experience, along with life, love has always been a messy, tiring thing. But nothing has come close to being the worst than this "thing" with Lex.


**Title:** Wrecking Ball  
**Characters:** May, Lex, Mega, Trudy, Gel and some other mentioned Mall Rats  
**Prompt #:** 15-Wrecking  
**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe  
**Notes:** I do not own anything but the plot. Lyrics from Lifehouse's song "Wrecking Ball". This is Season 5 AU. It's still Tribeworld but I've changed it to my version *cheesy*  
**Summary:** In May's experience, along with life, love has always been a messy, tiring thing, but nothing has come close to being the worst than this "thing" with Lex.

~0~

_I'm a fool, a mechanical tool for you  
You've got all the switches and levers to blow my cool  
And when you know I'm broken  
That's when you come shining through  
You set me up to knock me down  
And leave my shattered pieces on the ground_

~0~

I knew it was wrong on many levels to do what I had done with Him. I should've been grieving, but I let my anger elude those feelings and HE had been so 'sweet' and 'caring'. I could feel my grip on the water bottle in my hand tightening, but I just couldn't stop squeezing. It wasn't the first time the bastard had been so 'kind' then was gone when I woke up for me to find him in another woman's arms. Yet I kept letting him get under my skin.

"May, is everything all right?" Trudy asked, pulling me out of my dazed state.

"I'm fine, okay?" I snapped.

"You don't look fine and you're scaring Brady."

I sighed, loosening my grip on the bottle, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"I know it's hard having those two elope and leave you alone here…" she droned on, trying to be consoling. This was a new side of Trudy, being the consoling one instead of the one being consoled.

I liked this side of her, yes, but not today. And Pride? She thought this was about him? No that was last week when Salene let it slip that she and Pride were returning to the Ecos to get married and have a life in the countryside. I had been pissed then because they had completely blindsided me and we were in the middle of a war, but today was a whole different story.  
This was about that illiterate, raven-haired womanizer I was going to beat the crap out of at the first sighting.

Gel came bouncing in then intensifying my seething. Between her, Siva, and Salene I didn't know who I wanted to kill more.

"Have you guys seen Lex?"

"Little girls like you shouldn't play with fire," I advised her. As much as she annoyed me, I thought I'd give her an honest warning.

Of course it went right over her head and she went on asking about stuff like kissing. I wouldn't sit here and hear her blabber on about a school girl crush.

"Look. There are no hard and fast rules; a relationship makes its own rules… Love can take you by surprise. Just when you think you've learned everything there is to know, along comes someone who gives you everything you need; makes you feel loved; right at a time when you need to feel loved; someone who understands, who's there for you…"

I let my voice trail off. What the hell was I saying?

"Thank…"

Gel started to express her gratitude when I interrupted, "they're there for you, then," my voice was angry now, "before you know it you're yesterdays news and they're going behind your back with someone else. Maybe your best friend, maybe your enemy, it doesn't matter. Love only exists in fairy tales Gel!"

"May!" Trudy scolded me.

"What? You know it's true! Whose bed is Jay sharing tonight?"

That was a low blow, even from me and I instantly regretted it, "Trudy I'm so sorry…I…I just need some fresh air…" I said fleeing the café.

~0~

"I want a word with you Mega!" I stormed into the hotel. I knew showing up like this would cause a scene and my cover might be blown, but I couldn't stay here anymore.

"Ah May, just the person I wanted to see," Mega grinned at me, waving off a few guards who had chased me in.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, like a rat trusts D-Con."

He sniggered, "So what brings you back so soon. You already reported for the day."

"I came to give notice of my resignation."

"Uh huh, I see, and why would you be resigning? Does it have something to do with a certain male, perhaps one I saw at the "Love Shack" this afternoon?"

I glared at him remaining silent.

"I think I saw Siva follow him in as well. It's a shame really, him there with her, when it should be a woman lovely as you."

I cringed inside, turning my back to him. I had seen exactly what Mega had seen on one of his dumb monitors; the two of them entering the 'Love Shack' together.

"I don't care about them. Seeing as I have no friends here, I thought it wise to move on. Find a new path in life."

"But May," he came up behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder, "you do have a friend. I'm your friend and I appreciate you."

I faltered stepping away. To have him breathing down my neck like that reminded me of Lex wrapping his arms around me whispering sweet nothing's. The only exception was with Mega it was just plain creepy.

"Look you're just going to have to find yourself another donkey!"

"You really shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you. I can teach you how to be strong!"

"And become a robot like you? No thanks," I took my leave.

It shouldn't have been that easy to go, not with Mega. But I didn't care at the moment. I just needed to get away and be alone.

~0~

When I got to the front of the checkpoint at the safe zone exit a guard seized me, "Sorry miss, but you've been black listed. Order from the top."

Damn that Mega, "You can't keep me from leaving if I want!" I tested him.

He raised his zapper at me, "I'm afraid I can."

"Maybe we can work out some sort of deal."

"Get lost, you're holding up the line!" he shoved me to the side.

Defeated I turned back to the city. But I couldn't go back to the mall; I wouldn't. Lex was there feeding Gel's crush and I couldn't stand it. And the only two people who would care if I came back were gone from the mall already; probably on their honeymoon.

I didn't know where I was going until I ended up outside the blasted "Love Shack". I was supposedly the first woman Lex had ever brought here, but I didn't buy it; not with his track record. But it would have to do as shelter for the night. When I jostled the door open my day went from bad to worse.

"Oh hey babe," Lex rose off the bed to greet me. Almost like he had been expecting me.

"Don't call me babe, and where is your pet?"

He made a disgusted face, "Gel? Tucked in at the mall. She's sleeping off the liquor."

"And you just walked away? How big of you Lex," I turned, my intent to find shelter elsewhere, but he gently grabbed my shoulder.

"You just got here."

"I came to torch the place," I lied.

"Ah c'mon May don't be that way, I told you Gel is nothing."

"Yeah and what about Siva?"

"We're over and done. She agreed to meet me here the other day to retrieve some things."

"And what did you retrieve Lex?"

"I didn't sleep with her."

"Right."

"I didn't, honest. It was a clean break."

"Just like your break with Tai-San? Oh wait, you married her."

"Look all these other women, they mean nothing to me now."

I rolled my eyes, "And what am I to you? Some sort of play thing?"

"I love you May."

He was standing ever so close now. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I stood paralyzed. Nobody had ever said they loved me and meant it. How was I supposed to take this?  
His hand reached up and stroked my cheek, "You're a beautiful person May. You've been there for me when I've needed it most. You've helped me look for Tai-San, you put up with my infamous business plans, and you've been a good friend…"

His lips were warm upon mine. And I know he was just feeding me bullshit and I should've pulled away, but he was an aggressive kisser; a good kisser. I became hungry for more. _I'm not ready to break._

~0~

I felt him leave early in the morning, but it came as no surprise to me. This is how it always was with us; a wrecking ball.

Angrily I gathered my clothes from up off the floor, shoving them on. I should've known he didn't mean those things he said. _You're so stupid_, I scolded myself.

But he had told me he loved me. He had never told me that. Nobody had ever told me that, but Pride, who didn't mean it. Between him and Lex they were wrecking all my visions of love.

How could you love someone then repeatedly break their heart?

I cried for a long time before I left. I knew Lex wasn't coming back and I didn't want him to. Not until after I was long gone.

I set off towards the checkpoint again, determined to get through at all costs. But before I did, I did what I repeatedly threatened that I would.

And I left in sick satisfaction at the heat from the flames upon my back.


End file.
